


🌼 Daisies

by Blighty14



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Sanditon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighty14/pseuds/Blighty14
Summary: He loves me, he loves me not.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	🌼 Daisies

Daisies 

Charlotte had spent the last month in her own world daydreaming of every moment she had shared with Sidney Parker, even the tongue lashings. Charlotte had decided to keep herself busy and take her little sisters Tilly and Elsie with her into the meadow, she smiled at them running through the tall grass stroking the flowers with their fingers. Her wish for them would never to have to endure the heartache she had. 

All three of them were twirling around in the meadow in front of the Heywood Estate. They all looked very pretty with their matching curls and big brown eyes and daisy crowns in their hair. 

They started to spin over and over until the little girls fell into the long grass, Charlotte felt the world around her fading away just the blue sky helping her to evade her thoughts, no Sidney, no Sanditon. She was so lost in her thoughts as she was spinning around she hadn't noticed someone approaching behind her. She was about to tumble, the visitor reached for her holding her steady. Charlotte had the wind taken out of her, she couldn't speak as she dared to look at the man in front of her. 

Tears started to appear in her eyes Tilly and Elsie had run back to her to see who this intriguing stranger was. 

Elsie tugged on his jacket who are you Sir? Looking up at him with her puppy brown eyes. " He knelt down to her and said I am Mr Sidney Parker and who might you be Miss? " Elsie smiled, did a curtsey and said "Miss Elsie Heywood, I'm 6 and Tilly who is hiding behind your coat is 5." 

"Well Miss Elsie, I am very pleased to meet you taking off his hat to her, now do you think you and your charming sisters could show me around this beautiful countryside". 

Charlotte had been staring trying to figure out why he was here, now managed to find her voice and say "of course Mr Parker we can go by the lake, no coves though I'm afraid around here" Charlotte felt quite pleased with herself there was no way she was going to let his presence affect her. 

They were nearing the lake, the two girls dividing them. Charlotte and Sidney gave each other glances to try and interpret what each other was thinking. 

They all sat down by the lake, Sidney removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, the memory of them by the river with the children with their boats made her smile. *A penny for your thoughts Miss Heywood? " 

Charlotte could feel the tension building up inside" Why are you here Mr Parker?" "Sidney smiled - he could feel Charlotte being annoyed at him and felt the warmth run through his whole being, how he would even settle for a full blown tongue lashing from her just to be near her to hear her voice again - it was like heaven itself. The last month had been torture - in between the drinking sessions and trying to find an escape he had almost lost his mind. 

Charlotte could see he was struggling to find the words, such a confounding man, she didn't know whether she wanted to punch him or kiss him. 

Charlotte felt her confidence grow " I am visiting lady Susan tomorrow, I am looking forward to a new adventure as it seems the last one turned out to be"……… she stopped herself 

Sidney felt a sudden pain at the thought of their last moment together. 

"Lady Susan is very lucky to have your companionship, in fact anyone who has the honour of your company…". He couldn't seem to find the right words.

Charlotte could see the sadness in Sidney's eyes. Elsie handed Charlotte her daisy and said "your turn Charlotte". Charlotte smiled and started saying "he loves me, he loves me not and dared to look into Sidney's eyes as she said the words as if in a whisper," he loves " ....and stuttered slightly "he loves, me not". At this point Sidney looked deep into her eyes and whispered to her as the girls ran away "he loves you" "I love you Charlotte" - with tears in his eyes. 

Charlotte just looked at him in disbelief her breathing became heavy and she felt dizzy. This wasn't happening! He held her hands hidden within the long grass. 

"Charlotte I know by saying goodbye on the cliffs, I made the biggest mistake of my life, everyday since I have tried to find a way out of my imprisonment. I just hope you can see it in your heart to forgive me and to let me prove to you from this day forward how much I love you and want to be by your side always"

Charlotte sat there dumbfounded "he can't do this!" she thought to herself and shook her head "just empty promises!" Charlotte withdrew her hands from his and stood up, he did the same and he had handed Tilly some shells in a pouch and had told her they were magical. 

Charlotte although angry whispered "I won't let you do this to me again, you lead me believe we could have our happily ever after, but then took it away within a heartbeat and took my heart along with it. You can't just come here and expect me to forget, you have no idea the heartache you caused me - I loved you Sidney Parker". She couldn't look at him anymore. 

Sidney sank down back onto the floor "Charlotte I am free from my chains, I am nothing without you please Charlotte I will do anything please just give another chance". 

Her heart was pounding she had not seen this side to him before " Please wait here, I will take the girls back to Mama". 

Sidney waited what felt like a lifetime underneath an oak tree, it was so peaceful he felt so free, but so fearful - his heart was pounding. 

Charlotte appeared along the path her dress swaying her curls trailing in the breeze with an air rifle! He started to feel slightly worried he may have misjudged her anger some what! Charlotte could see the worried expression on his face. 

"Come on Mr Parker with a smile on her lips, I need to catch supper". 

With a sigh he followed her into the long grass. Suddenly she gestured for them to lie down in the grass, this visit was definitely not going to his plan. 

Charlotte put her finger to her lips - commanding him not to say anything, he really was in awe of this woman - she could not be more beautiful at this moment. 

Charlotte focused on her intended prey and Sidney on his. She had one eye closed - the rifle in position - her finger on the trigger - "fire" " damn it"! Out of frustration she fired two more bullets, moving her shoulders quickly to keep up with her target and got her prey,. She felt rather pleased with herself. Sidney started to feel nervous again, he forgot how intimidating she could be, he felt lost in her presence. He started to fiddle with the daisies in the grass, trying to figure out what else he could say. Charlotte walked to get her prey and brought it back and sat down next to him again. 

Charlotte placed her gun down beside her. Sidney faced her "My dear Charlotte I have loved you from the first day I met you on the cliff top". Charlotte started to smile at this and he continued "I will love you until my very last breath. I do not want to be without you another moment, you are my world, my life, please will you marry me Charlotte? 

Charlotte snapped out of this moment " and Mrs Campion?? Sidney tensed his jaw thinking of that witch, "she tricked me Charlotte, she was already with child at the Ball, she had tried to seduce Campion's nephew - He was 8 years her junior and he was to inherit the Campion's fortune. He just used her for his enjoyment but did not fall for her plan. She had attended the Mawsdley's Ball to entrap me and to save her own ruin. Thankfully Lady Susan found out her lies and we managed to get her to release me from the engagement."

" Lady Susan has also managed to get Lady Denham to allow us more time to obtain more funds for which I already have half". 

Charlotte collapsed to the floor onto her knees and in a whisper, "so we can be together, - with her glorious smile, yes the answer is yes" Sidney was now on one knee and held her hand in his and placed the smallest of daisy chains on her dainty finger. She closed her eyes. Sidney placed the softest of kisses on her sweet lips. 

He pictured Charlotte in that moment in her wedding dress wearing a garland of daisies in her hair. They would be the happiest of outliers being side by side and although they cannot rewrite their history they could write whatever future they wanted.


End file.
